


Hi, Beautiful

by Anonymous



Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types, Perry Mason - Erle Stanley Gardner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Paul Drake and Della Street are alone in the office and Della has a bit more in mind than just business.





	Hi, Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haelblazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelblazer/gifts).



Della was working in Perry's office, organizing papers, when she heard a familiar knock on the door to Perry's private office.

She walked over to the door and let him in. He had come through the private door that lead into the hallway. "Hello, Paul."

"Hi, Beautiful! Perry here? He wanted me to update him on what I've found for the case." he smiled and then sat down in one of the chairs near Perry's desk, his back against one of the arms and his legs over the other.

"No," Della said in a rather low voice. A sultry tone to it. Paul noticed it, but didn't pay it much mind except that he _liked_  the way her voice sounded very much. "He won't be back for some time. He went out to chase a lead on the case." Her back was to him. She kept straightening papers on Perry's desk.

"Well, Beautiful, want to grab a bite to eat?" Paul asked with a cheerfulness in his voice. 

She turned towards him and had a slightly devious smile on her face that made Paul let out a slight gasp.

She walked, no she almost _glided_ , over to him in the chair. She placed a hand on his shoulder that slowly drifted down his chest and then lingered over his tie.

He swallowed and bit his lower lip. "Della," he let out a choked gasp.

"I wouldn't mind getting a bite to eat." Della said in that same sultry tone. She pulled his tie slightly, then said, "Although, I'd rather stay and get to know you a bit better though."

He was breathing hard, and her voice and her hand teasingly on him was adding up to a combination that wasn't exactly making his breathing any steadier. He had always found her gorgeous. His 'Hi, Beautiful!' greetings weren't just empty compliments. She was beautiful and he was always in slight awe. She was also _sexy_. She never flaunted herself, but _damn_  just her walking in a room nearly made his heart skip a beat. And that _voice_. But he never pressured her or made a move. Sure there was playful teasing and flirting, but he always made sure he never crossed any lines and if she was ever uncomfortable he would stop. Although, now that he thought back, she never  _did_  do anything to stop their playful flirting. But the fact was, he would be a perfect gentleman, Della Street deserved no less, and if by some slight odd chance that she wanted to do more than playful flirting? Well that would be her choice to make the first real move.

"Paul?" Della asked, her brown eyes searching his face.

He shifted slightly, his pants were getting _awfully_  tight, and then said, "Are you," his voice cracked and then he cleared his throat, "are you sure?"

She let out a slight chuckle and said with a playful smile, "If you're worried Perry will walk in don't worry. I'm his secretary you know, I know his schedule better than _he_  does. And if you're worried you're not being a gentleman well," her eyes danced and she then said in a lower voice, "I'll forgive you if you don't mind if I'm not exactly acting like a _proper_ _lady_  right now."

He bit his lower lip and a smile danced in his eyes, "Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you?"

"Since the moment you first saw me?" she asked with a laugh in her voice, and then she sat down on the arm of the chair and leaned in close to his face.

"The very same," he said in a whisper.

She leaned the rest of the way in and kissed him. Letting her arms go around his neck, his arms wrapping around her waist. She tangled one of her hands in his hair as her tongue coaxed his mouth open. 

They broke the kiss, Paul taking deep breaths in an attempt to steady his breathing, and Della shifted slightly in his lap. She felt him hard, and growing harder, underneath her and she gave him a sly smile.

"Enjoying this?" She asked him.

He simply nodded his head as he licked his lips slightly.

He ran his hand down her leg and then back up to the hem of her skirt. He hiked it up slightly and then let his fingers lightly skim her skin as they skimmed upwards. He looked to her for either an approval or for a signal to stop, and when she gave a silent approval he hooked the band of her panties with his finger and pulled them downwards. He pulled them down her legs and then when they got to her ankle she kicked them off. His fingers drifted their way back up her legs and under her skirt. His fingers lingering on the inside of her thigh. She let out a slight moan and that was all the encouragement he needed. 

He slipped a finger inside her, and he began to rub circles with his thumb. She let out a groan that she silenced herself by crashing her lips onto his. The passion of the kiss caught him almost off guard, but he simply let out a moan and continued to use his fingers to elicit pleasure for Della. He slipped another finger in and increased his speed. She began to move her hips in rhythm with his hand and her breathing became heavier as she came closer to reaching her peak.

He shifted his fingers slightly, in an effort to give her as much pleasure as possible, and as she came she pulled him in close again for a kiss.

She then broke the kiss and wordlessly stood up. He watched her silently as she readjusted her skirt, then she told him, "Sit straight forward in the chair." he wordlessly obeyed.

Her hands undid his belt, and then his pants, she pulled them down as he watched in silence. Her deft fingers slipped his underwear down also. And then she hiked her skirt up and re-positioned herself above him. She slid onto him. Slowly, slowly, until his length was inside her fully. He let out a shuddering sigh as she did. And then began to moan her name as she began to ride him. Her hips setting a pace that gradually increased in intensity.

She had just come. Came by his hands that were now resting on her hips as she rode him with a passion and a goal in mind of pleasure.

So for her it didn't take long to reach her peak again, especially with her setting the angle and pace.

And he was trying everything in his power to hang on until she came first. Which was a challenge in itself because he had almost reached his peak of pleasure and desire the moment she kissed him.

But as she grinded her hips against him and growled his name in ecstasy as her desire was released once again, that was the final push into his own release.

He let out a shudder and moaned her name.

She placed a soft kiss on his lips and then she stood up. She pulled her panties on, she straightened her skirt, and she nodded at Paul and said, "Better get dressed, Paul."as she took out her mirror and fixed her hair.

He did as he was told and when he stood up, Della straightened his suit.

Paul looked at her with desire still evident on his face.

She ran her fingers through his hair to straighten it and then let her hand drift to the back of his neck. She then pulled him in closer for another kiss.

As they broke the kiss, Paul moaned her name.

Della then asked with a smile on her lips, "What say we grab that bite to eat before Perry gets back?"

Paul raised an eyebrow and then placed a soft kiss in the crook of Della's neck, and then whispered in her ear, "Whatever your desire, Miss Street, is my pleasure." 


End file.
